


Letters From Cassandra

by ElizaStyx



Series: Double Trouble in the World of Fables [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cassandra - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dragon Riders, Fantasy AU, Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Prince Dean, Sexual Fantasy, background Bela/Dean Winchester, background megstiel, porn writing, unresolved Megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Meg had forced her boyfriend Castiel to write to her all pen friends impersonating a woman and so it happened that Castiel befriended lady Bela Talbot, an orphan who was taken under the king John Winchester's protection and lives in the palace amongst his handsome sons one of whom is prince Dean Winchester. She fantasizes about him a lot, not sparing any details to her new friend and Castiel can't help but come up with his own fantasies that include the young man he had seen that one fateful time, years ago...<br/>~~~<br/>A prequel to "Marry Me" that concentrates on Castiel's backstory. Spoilers to the main fic included.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Cassandra

Castiel sat down to read the newest letter from Bela. It was obviously Dean-centered but he was getting used to that.  
At least that's what he thought until Bela confessed that she had seen Dean naked and well, she didn't spare the gory details, decribing exactly how and what she would love to do with that obviously steamy piece of royal ass.  
It finally gave Cas an idea what to do for Bela's birthday and stop Meg from harassing him to pretend he really cared for her pen friend. Surprisingly though it also made him feel peculiarly aroused.  
Most of Castiel's knowledge on the topic of Dean Winchester came from the neverending stream of Bela's letters but one thing he knew for sure - her descriptions didn't do him justice. Few years had passed since Castiel had seen him for the last time but the memory was still all too clear.

***

It was the day of the Great Tournament, the one which happened when Castiel came back home this one time after he left the capital to pursue Meg and study the strangest subject he could imagine. The Great Tournament was designed to gather all of the most famous knights from around the world and let them face each other on an annual basis. Dean was obviously one of the contestants and he took part in the dragon riders' fights.  
Prince Dean wasn't showing himself publicly too often so literally everyone who was able to come came just to see him and his black dragon Baby. Castiel was in the middle of the brutal crowd of fangirls and he really was afraid to get crushed completely so he climbed up on people and actually managed to reach a pole that stood in the center of the yard for some unknown reasons. He sat up on it and realised that he clearly had the best of the views.  
And boy, there was a lot to look at!  
Dragon fights were mostly spectacular as the riders didn't really wish to let their dragons get hurt and they were one of the most amazing things to observe. Castiel was totally mesmerized by the way the two dragons danced in the air above his head, their flames burning bright and their wings cutting the air with grace. The main task of the fighters was to reach the opponent and hit them with a massive stick that replaced the spear which would normally be used in a real fight, making him visibly lose the balance.

Dean was clearly fast and his cooperation with Baby was unbelievable. They fought as one. It was so fascinating to observe them as opposed to the other pairs. They looked as if they read each other's minds, synchronized in every movement, jumping on every occasion and destroying all the opponents one by one.  
Castiel sat with his head raised high and his mouth agape.  
Dean Winchester was literally a god of dragon riding.  
Once the final oponent, who honestly stood no chance in Castiel's opinion, had been defeated, the prince and his dragon landed gracefully to be greeted with a loud cheer of the audience. Castiel was still above the whole crowd so he could clearly see Dean taking his helmet off, smiling triumphantly and... looking straight at him.

It was as if a lightning had struck him.

The pair of the most intensively green eyes he had ever seen pierced right through him and he felt his heart stop for a short second. He wanted to shout something, do something, actually confirm that this beautiful man had acknowledged him but he totally forgot where he sat and having leaned forward too rapidly, he fell down on someone's bald and suddenly very angry head.

He fought his way up, desperately wishing to see the prince once again but as he was back on his feet, Dean Winchester was already looking in a different direction.

***

The notebook was neat with its green leathery hardcover and white pages ready to be filled with words. Castiel raised his quill, tiny drop of the fresh black ink hanging on its tip.  
He was preparing himself to write his first porny one shot.  
This felt a bit unreal and also embarassing but he actually wanted to do it to try himself out and well, to have some fun.  
He exhaled sharply and the pieces of the story he thought of slowly clicked into the right places. It had no real plot other than Dean being a handsome thief finding Bela in her bed and then doing all the things that man could do to please a lady.

It was terrifying how easy it was for Castiel to describe Dean in such a detailed and poetic way after all those years. It was also highly arousing to think of Dean in a strictly erotic context, imagining his eyes twinkling in the darkness, his features hidden beneath a black mask, the smug smirk being in its usual place and the muscular body outlined by the fitting clothes. Castiel felt the familiar tension growing in his crotch as the right words came into his mind to be immediately put down.

Everything was going smooth until it came to the part where Bela was introduced. Castiel had a general idea of her looks but it wasn't his main problem that he hadn't seen her with his own eyes.

He just didn't want to imagine **her** with Dean.

Castiel felt both writer- and cockblocked and huffed slightly annoyed. He put his quill down and bit his lip, fidgeting a little to adjust himself. Despite the fact that any vision of Bela together with Dean was rather annoying than sexy for a reason he couldn't really define, he still was pretty hard, his cock tenting his pants and reacting to every movement.  
"Damn..." he muttered, wondering what to do with both his problems.  
He vacantly palmed himself and hissed silently as the sting of pleasure pierced through his body. He closed his eyes, deciding to jerk off first and then take care of porn, maybe with a little help of vodka. His twin brother Misha loved it so much and had recently sent Castiel a bottle of the "miraculous cure" as he had put it and maybe it was a right time to try it out.

Hesitantly Castiel unzipped his pants and let his cock out, embracing the shaft and sliding into a more comfortable position on his chair. He started stroking himself carefully, squeezing and twisting just the way he always did it but this time his mind didn't go blank as usual.  
He totally imagined Dean's hand doing this to him.  
His brain made a strange connection between his current activities and the short story so he clearly saw the green eyes behind the black mask and the crooked smile so close to his face. He started pumping faster as he imagined Dean's lips nibbling on his, those strong hands all over his body, the cock that Bela was so amazed with fucking into him and making him moan, making him beg for more. He groaned and came all over his belly, his body burning as if he really had been screwed by the handsome stranger.

Castiel didn't wish to open his eyes as his body was slowly coming down from its peak, he wanted to cherish that vision of Dean forever.  
And then he realised that there was an easy way to do that. He could simply imagine himself in Bela's place when writing all those stories he planned on writing. He just had to remember to change some details when putting his fantasies down but it shouldn't be a problem.  
He could do that and what's more, he totally wanted to do that.

***

Castiel slid into the bed late at night. He had just finished his third story on that day and he was pretty much exhausted and also shamelessly spent with all the images of Dean still whirling around his head. He adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, sighing and trying to lull himself with the memory of those haunting eyes when a small, warm hand touched his ribs. He jumped up a little.  
"I thought you were asleep..." he hissed with panic.  
"I was" Meg's voice was husky with sleep, her finger rubbing slow circles on his skin. "but you woke me up, Cassie."  
"I'm sorry." he fidgeted under her touch, not entirely sure how to feel about it while his mind was concentrated on someone else.

Maybe he should feel a little more guilty than he was.

"Don't be." Meg purred, raising on her elbow and leaning forward to kiss Castiel delicately.  
Castiel responded to her kiss without enthusiasm. She raised her brow and started sliding her hand down his stomach but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist.  
"I'm sorry." he said, looking her in the eyes. "I... I just can't. Not today. Sorry."  
There was disbelief and slight annoyance in Meg's eyes but she didn't say a word. She backed away, looking at him with unreadable expression and then she lied down, turning his back towards him, her whole silhouette radiating with disappointment. He looked at her, not really knowing what to say, and then he evetually sighed and curled underneath the covers, pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside and soon falling asleep.

The small smile danced on Castiel's lips as he dreamt of Dean and those candy green eyes that once met his own.


End file.
